User interfaces for scrolling an image are known.
The present disclosure provides a technique for allowing a scrolled image having reached an end of a display area to be recognized more instinctively.
There is provided an information processing device including: a scrolling unit configured to scroll an image group including plural images, in accordance with an input from a user; a display control unit configured to change how at least one image included in the image group is displayed, upon the image group reaching a predetermined end as a result of scrolling; and a propagating unit configured to propagate the change from one image included in the image group to another image included therein.